


Good Little Christian Boy

by remivel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Frotting, M/M, Plot What Plot, Priests, Roleplay, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remivel/pseuds/remivel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a priest kink that nobody knows about, except for Misha, of course, who shows up at his doorstep in a priest outfit. Jensen’s never been more thankful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Little Christian Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Послушный маленький христианский мальчик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067218) by [SpiritHallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows)



> Originally written as a party favor for my 25th birthday last Feb. 12. Dedicated to close-to-blasphemy at tumblr who has a serious priest kink (like i do). This has NO PLOT WHATSOEVER. Kind of a first for me.

“Bless me, Father, for I have sinned,” Jensen says as Misha straddles his lap and spreads soft, quick kisses up and down his jaw. The black of Misha’s clothes is striking in the too-bright light of the living room, and even the white clerical collar stands out like a beacon against the flushed skin of his throat.

“It’s been… ugh…” Jensen groans when Misha bites his earlobe. “…I don’t know how long since…” he tries to continue, but stops when Misha’s hands go under his shirt to start exploring the skin underneath.

“It’s okay, my child,” Misha whispers in his ear, and Jensen jolts when he feels fingers on his nipple, caressing the already hardened nub into even more sensitivity. “…Take your time,” Misha tells him before capturing his lips in another kiss.

It’s slow and lazy, and god, Jensen loves it when Misha’s like this. He loves the way Misha rolls his hips down against his groin. He feels Misha sit down completely and Jensen lets out another groan when Misha starts to rub his ass up and down his crotch. He must be going commando under his clothes because, god, Jensen could almost feel the heat between Misha’s ass cheeks as he all but fucks himself down onto the hard bulge in Jensen’s jeans. In fact, if it weren’t for his jeans and that ridiculous priest costume Misha’s wearing, he’d already be buried deep, deep inside Misha and screaming his name for the whole neighborhood to hear.

But no, not tonight. Not when Misha just suddenly decides to turn up at Jensen’s doorstep in the middle of the night in a priest costume, and more than eager to act on one of Jensen’s deepest, darkest kinks.

“I’ve been… sleeping with a man,” he tells Misha next. Jensen’s actually quite impressed with himself that he could still formulate words at this point, and he moves his hands down to Misha’s hips where he can push Misha down on him harder and faster, somehow make the friction more than just this teasing, slow burn Misha’s movements have been doing.

Misha arches his back and lets Jensen kiss a path of fire down his throat, his tongue tracing the part where the collar meets his skin. “Mmm… go on,” Misha urges him, and for a moment Jensen isn’t sure what he is referring to until he remembers his ongoing confession.

“I love his mouth,” Jensen says before he leans in to kiss Misha’s lips in what starts as a chaste peck and ends with Jensen tugging at Misha’s bottom lip with his teeth. “I love his wicked tongue,” he says against Misha’s mouth, and he closes the small gap again and starts to lick and suck at that very tongue. “And god, do I love his ass,” he says, and moves his hands down to cup an ass cheek in each hand.

Misha groans and rolls his eyes to the back of his eyelids as Jensen starts kneading the flesh of his ass through the thin cotton of his pants. “What…” Misha begins, but he has trouble finding the words when Jensen leans down to mouth at the fabric covering a stiff nipple. Jensen bites the hard nub and Misha bucks against the bulge settled between his cheeks. It’s going to be too much too soon and Misha doesn’t know if he can keep this up anymore. He’s been worked up near the edge even before he came over to Jensen’s place. But he can hold out for a minute more. Make this as good for Jensen as he could. “…what else, my child…?”

Jensen smiles as he leans back to look at Misha’s face, flushed and wrecked and just the way he likes him, “I think of fucking him every day.”

“Oh god,” Misha moans.

“I wanna push my cock so deep in him, feel his tight heat all around me. God, you should feel him, padre. Feel how incredible being inside him is like… how his hole greedily swallows my cock… and ohhh,” Jensen says, eyes rolling to the back of his eyelids much like Misha’s did earlier, as he recalls a particularly heavenly thought. “Oh, padre, there’s no better feeling than how his muscles flutter around my cock when he comes, it’s feels like I’m sinning just by thinking about it.”

Misha shudders, and Jesus, he could almost feel Jensen inside him as well, could feel the girth of him stretching his hole and filling him up so indescribably good. “That,” Misha says breathlessly, “that does sound like a grave sin, my child.” He looks down at Jensen’s flushed face, sees the fire in his lust-blown eyes, and thinks it’s about fucking time they get to the main event. “Are you ready to receive your penance?”

“God yes,” Jensen answers with a groan.

After that, they scramble to remove each other’s clothing, and Misha settles back on Jensen’s lap, naked save for the clerical collar he so strategically left on his throat. Their cocks brush each other in such a delightful way that Jensen’s thankful he didn’t just shoot his load then and there.

Misha kisses him again and Jensen reaches down and in between Misha’s cheeks to tease at his hole. What he feels there surprises him and he yanks his head away from Misha’s kiss in surprise. “Mish?!” he asks, and his fingers latch on the circular object protruding from Misha’s hole.

“Butt plug,” Misha just answers, and he squirms when Jensen tries to push at the silicone toy experimentally. “A priest must always be prepared to hear confession.”

“Wow, you’re the sluttiest priest I’ve ever seen,” Jensen jokes with a lopsided grin. “This is new,” he says as he pulls at the toy a bit only to push it back in.

Misha squirms on top of him. “So is the role playing, but get on with it, my child, Father Misha is fucking ready,” Misha growls and Jensen laughs lightly because that is both funny and so hot it makes his cock even harder, if possible.

He twists the butt plug inside Misha again, and revels in the way Misha’s back arches, but he won’t and can’t draw this out anymore so he starts to pull at the plug. He pushes a finger beside the plug before he pulls it out completely, and he hears Misha sigh loudly when a couple more of Jensen’s fingers fill the void the toy left behind.

Jensen moans himself as he feels how wet, and slick and ‘fucking ready’ Misha is and his hands leave Misha’s ass for a second as he fumbles with the lube and starts slicking his own cock. Before he even finishes, Misha’s already there, pushing his hands aside impatiently. He grabs a hold of the base of Jensen’s penis with one hand, and steadies himself on the back of the couch with another. Without any more warning, he lines up Jensen’s cock and sinks down in one fluid go.

“Oh fuck!” Jensen gasps at the overwhelming sensation of Misha engulfing him completely in a matter of seconds. Jensen’s barely registered the tight, wet heat of Misha’s rim stretching to accommodate the head of his cock when Misha just went straight down and took him in as deep as he can go.

But god, is it so glorious inside him, the toy by no means making him too loose around him. It’s perfect, so so perfect until Misha decides to roll his hips and it becomes mind-numbingly amazing.

Jensen moans brokenly when Misha starts moving up and down on his cock, both hands now braced on either side of Jensen on the backrest. For a moment, Jensen’s entranced by Misha’s cock jutting proudly between them, leaking precome as it bobbed up and down in time with Misha’s movements. Jensen reaches a hand to touch it, wanting to feel the heavy weight of it on his palm, but Misha slaps his hand away. “Tsk, tsk, Jensen. Receive your penance like a good lil’ Christian boy, okay?”

Jensen obeys, utters a ‘yes, padre’ before he loses all coherent thought when Misha starts making these short little strokes and alternates them with slow, sensual figure eight rolls of his hips that make Jensen’s toes curl and his hands grip tight against the jut of Misha’s hipbones. He leans in to bite the white collar on Misha’s throat and Misha moans loudly, his movements becoming faster and more erratic. “Oh, oh god,” Misha breathes against Jensen’s ear.

This alone sends a heavy wave of arousal down to Jensen’s belly and suddenly it’s too much but still not enough. He plants his feet on the floor and bucks up at Misha just as he sits down, and it’s glorious, the sudden drag of Jensen’s cock against Misha’s prostate sends Misha moaning and babbling ‘fuck, shit, fuck, fuck’ over and over again.

Jensen thrusts up harder this time, and it finally sends Misha over the edge, and he comes with his cock untouched between them, the orgasm yanked from him so violently and so fast, his hands buckle and he collapses on top of Jensen even as his cock continues to paint ribbons of come on both their stomachs.

And Jensen feels it again, finally, after all this time. He feels Misha’s muscles tighten oh so painfully before they flutter and convulse around his cock as Misha came. The feeling is so intense, it’s a sin in itself, and Jensen doesn’t dare move as Misha’s inner walls continue to squeeze at him.

As the fluttering begins to slow down, Jensen starts to move again, bucking his hips up again and again even if Misha’s already lying half-unconscious on top of him. He moves his hands down from Misha’s hips to his ass where he holds one firm globe in each palm and uses them to hoist Misha up and slam him back down onto his cock.

Misha grunts but let’s Jensen continue to lift him up and down on his cock. When Jensen feels his balls start to draw tight against his body, he slams Misha down before he shoots his load deep inside of him. He continues to thrust into his own spend as he rides down from his high, and when he finally comes down to Earth, he suddenly feels like all his energy has left him and he’s now too weak to even move.

What makes him move, however, is not the uncomfortable feeling of Misha’s come cooling between them, or the fact that his own come is starting to leak out of Misha and down his cock and between his legs. It’s because of the plastic clerical collar on Misha’s throat that’s now digging painfully into Jensen’s chin.

He takes a hand and brings it up to trace at the collar and he doesn’t realize he’s grinning stupidly until Misha calls him on it.

“You look like a Dean who’s just eaten his pie,” Misha tells him, and the analogy makes Jensen laugh lightly.

“I have just fucked a priest… well, pretend priest, but still…” Jensen says, same grin still plastered on his face.

“Kinky bastard,” Misha chuckles as he slowly moves to sit up. “Knew this costume from Divine would come in handy some day,” he adds, before he very gingerly lifts himself up, Jensen’s now flaccid cock slipping out of him easily. He collapses instead beside Jensen and lets his eyes flutter close. “Be a dear and fetch me a towel?” he says to Jensen as he unbuttons the collar on his neck and tosses it somewhere on the floor.

Jensen looks down and, yeah, that’s starting to get really uncomfortable. He stands up and is surprised to see his knees only wobble slightly. He moves toward the bathroom but stops. “How’d you know…?” Jensen asks, deliberately keeping the question unfinished.

“That you have a huge priest kink?” Misha asks in a slightly groggy voice. “Well… it’s not hard to figure out that whenever you have to wear one of Dean’s priest disguises for a shoot, you end up in my trailer soon after… or I end up in yours… or we end up somewhere else… you get the idea…” Misha starts to drift off and Jensen just shakes his head and gets that towel for him.

When he returns, Misha’s already asleep, and he takes on the task of wiping Misha down. He spies the costume on the floor and he chuckles again. “You’re the best, you know that?” he tells Misha.

“I know,” Misha answers. So he’s not asleep after all, and somehow Jensen’s not surprised.

“Although, now that I think about it, you shouldn’t have surprised me with this get up,” Jensen informs him.

“Oh?” Misha says, and he cracks one eyelid open to look at Jensen. “Why’s that?”

Jensen grins. “Cause it just so happens I know a place that sells all kinds of costumes, including adult-sized school boy outfits. We could’ve had Father Misha punishing his naughty Christian student,” Jensen says with a wink.

Both Misha’s eyes fly wide open. “I would need the address to that shop right fucking now. We are going to raid that store as soon as it opens.”

The laugh that comes out of Jensen’s mouth is epic and he continues to gently wipe Misha down. If he only knew earlier on how willing Misha’d be to role playing in bed, they could’ve raided that store months ago. Then again, this is Misha. He’d probably be willing to do anything. ‘Bless me, Father, for I’m about to sin… again and again…’ Jensen thinks. ‘…and I will love every minute of it.’

The End


End file.
